A Far-Off Memory or a Scattered Dream?
by SkyandKai18
Summary: Prologue: She was living a perfect life,married the love of her life and lived happily.Keyword:"Was" Until she was forced to come by a stranger and the death of her best friend.What will happen once she is forced to rule over a kingdom with people she barley knew?Was it all a lie?The dark truth behind her perfect life will be revealed.Was it a far-off memory or a scattered dream?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

_She was living a perfect life,married the love of her life and lived happily. Keyword:"Was" Until she was forced to come by a stranger and the death of her best friend. What will happen once she is forced to rule over a kingdom with people she barley knew?Was it all a lie?The dark truth behind her perfect life will be revealed. Was it a far-off memory or a scattered dream?_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Start of the Best Nightmare.**

I was walking down the beach. I stared at the sky colored with many shades of red,yellow and orange. It was sunset. I laid down at the soft sand. I heard footsteps approaching me.

"Kairi!" I knew that voice. I sat up and saw spiky, brown hair. I brushed some dirt off my clothes."What is it Sora?" He gave me his signature smile, a goofy grin. Classic but cute. "I've been looking for you. Wanna hang out with me and Riku?" I nodded and smiled back. After all, it has been a while since we were last together.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the paopu tree. Riku waved at me so I waved back."Been a while, Kai.""Sure has been,Riku."Sora helped me climb the tree. I sat beside him as Riku leaned on the trunk.

"So how've you been Kairi?" I was glad Sora spoke up. The silence was slowly killing me.I've liked Sora ever since we were was just always there when I needed him.

"I've been good."I smiled at him. He smiled and kissed my cheek. I felt heat move up to my cheeks. I looked at him,startled by his actions. Riku smiled at us."I'm gonna go check on the others."He just turned and left.

"Kairi, I love you. I've loved you ever since we were children."He looked at me as I stared into his eyes. They were a brilliant color. As blue as the sky. "Sora I-" Before I could even respond, he pressed his lips onto mine. They were warm and soft. I kissed him back but as soon as I did, he pulled away. "Kairi..You mean..." "Yes Sora. I love you too."

He hugged me and smiled. After that, Riku never came back. Sora never cared but I did. He smiled and knelt down after plucking a paopu fruit."Remember the promise you made?You said we'd share one and we'll be connected just like the legend says." I nodded happily. This was a dream come true.

He handed me the first half of it while he ate the other half. According to the legend, if two or more people share a paopu fruit, their destinies will be entwined. But it never said i f it was for better or for worse.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Gomen gomen. I'm new here and I'm really sorry if its so short. This is actually the first fan fiction I've ever written. This was inspired by a role play I had with both a Sora and Roxas role player along with other characters that will appear in the following chapters.

Please bear with me!

Please comment and rate. Also tell me if there are anything wrong with it..Thanks a lot for taking the time to read it!

-SkyandKai


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Engagement**

Well, Sora and I have been together for a year now. And here I am deciding whether or not to wear the pink or purple dress he gave me before. I don't really know why but earlier he told me to head to the docks and meet him there. Oh well, I might as well wear the pink one. He did say I looked better in pink.

~¤|**A Far-Off Memory or a Scattered Dream|¤~**

I sighed as I made my way to the docks. He didn't seem to be anywhere. In fact,it seems like nobody's even here! I started to walk back home in disappointment when...

"KYAA!" Next thing I know I was rolling on the ground with a certain brunette boy on top of me. "Sora!" I groaned in frustration. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that?"

He laughed a bit as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my cheek. "Oh,I'm sorry. You just looked so adorable and cute!" Then he started to drag me towards the beach of the small island we used to play in.

The boat ride was just peaceful and quiet...unless of course, you consider splashing at each other peaceful and quiet when you're also squirming to try not to get thrown off the canoe.

As we arrived,I saw a table in the middle with a few candles in the middle. There were also a few rose petals around it. There was the scent of lavender in the air. That's when I realized they were scented candles. "Really Sora?Lavender?And a candlelight dinner?" I raised my eyebrow and chuckled.

He pouted a bit at me and looked away in embarrassment." Well...the lavender reminded me of the color of your eyes..plus,I remember when we were little,you always thought it was so sweet to have a candlelight dinner..."

I kissed his cheek and smiled happily. "You're the best!I can't believe you still remember that!"

He then held my hand and led me to the table. He pulled a chair out for me and pushed me back in. He was being a real gentleman. "How could I not?"

I smiled and started to eat with him but he suddenly stopped eating and went over to me. He looked a bit nervous and I was getting worried. "What's wrong Sora?"

He gulped and shifted uncomfortably. He then knelt down in front of me. Oh..Don't tell me he was going to do what I think he is going to do..

"Kairi, do you remember that promise we made when we were kids? That we were going to marry each other and stay together forever?" I nodded a bit. God!I'm so nervous! He really is going to do it! He then pulled out a 24k gold ring with a diamond on top. "What I'm trying to say is.."He gulped once more and wiped his sweat. "K-Kairi...will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive to marry a princess? Will you ever let me be your knight and prince? Forever and ever?"

I pulled him up and kissed him happily. "Of course! Always!"

His eyes lit up as he kissed me back and pulled me into a tight hug."I love you so much Kairi!" He then spun me around and took me back home after finishing our dinner and sliding the ring onto my finger.

_I just can't wait!I'm going to be a bride soon! This is gonna be great!_ Those were my thoughts back then..I still had no idea..I was so naive to even know what was going to happen next..

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ugh! I know I messed up big time for never updating this..I got a virus on my computer which deleted my files.. Then when I remade everything I've done so far,my bro accidentally erased it all!I had a hard time thinking about the things I wrote back then..

I am soooo sorry...Please forgive me..

I'm still new this so...

Please comment and rate. Also tell me if there are anything wrong with it..Thanks a lot for taking the time to read it!

-SkyandKai


End file.
